


Go Down – That's Where Love Is

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Bottoms, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, steve rogers tits, tony sits on steve's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: He likes looking up from under his eyelashes, being able to see Tony staring down at him, looking lust-wrecked and pleasure-drunk. Tony’s lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. He combs his fingers through Steve’s hair gently – not tugging or pulling at all, just petting, and it makes Steve give a creaky little moaning noise that makes Tony gasp.Or:Tony's in charge.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 231





	Go Down – That's Where Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> I found this document in my Google Drive, titled “untitled smut”. I assume I had written it for a longer fic but it just didn’t fit there (and it might have been Mergers & Acquisitions), so I took it out and polished it, and then left it there for OVER A YEAR before I looked at it again. So, anyway, it doesn’t have a plot because I don’t even know for sure what fic it was supposed to be in, but here you go, lovelies! Eat up!!!
> 
> As always, thanks to dap for the beta!!
> 
> ETA: please note, the mystery has been solved. APPARENTLY I used this scene at the end of a fic that shall remain nameless as to avoid spoilers. This both outs me as someone who has no recollection of the fic I’ve written in the past, and someone who is happy to plug and play randomly written sex scenes into existing fics in order to finish them. Shit happens, but the point is this is now a one shot that is ALSO the final happily-ever-after sex scene in an existing fic. Luckily it can be read alone so if you just want a short smutty fic, this guy’s for you. Thanks to m_samro for finding this fic in it’s actual “real” natural habitat!

Tony stands in front of him, hand wrapped around his own cock, pumping it slowly. 

Steve’s mouth waters, and he blinks up at Tony slowly, licking his lips. 

Tony grins, steps forward a little, and pushes his cock down at the base, nudging the head of it at Steve’s lips. 

Steve opens his mouth instantly, pokes his tongue out to lick and taste, but Tony doesn’t push forward yet, just lets Steve lick at the head, tasting pre-come and clean skin. 

Steve looks up at Tony’s face, chest warm as Tony’s eyelashes flutter a little in pleasure. 

Steve leans forward, closing his lips around the head and giving in to the urge to suck. He slides forward, forward, taking what he can of Tony into his mouth. He sucks and licks as he moves, starting a slow, bobbing rhythm. 

Having control of the blowjob makes Steve heady with power, but it’s balanced by the fact that he can’t really move, his limbs tied together, holding him where Tony had placed him. 

“You’re very good with your mouth,” Tony groans, hips hitching forward a little. Not enough to choke Steve, just a little thrust. Steve wonders how it would feel to have Tony push into his throat. He’s never been able to do that before, but he wants it, wants to try it, so he pushes forward, tilting his chin to try and change the angle, and when the head of Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat, he doesn’t gag. He swallows reflexively, and Tony moans, so Steve does it again, pushing forward as he does it. 

It feels strange, feels weird and wrong and different, but his whole body is loose and relaxed because of the ropes, because he doesn’t have any _choice_ but to be loose and relaxed. 

“Look at you, honey,” Tony murmurs, thrusting slowly between Steve’s lips. Steve feels like he’s floating, like everything is soft and warm and light. Everything is _easy_. It’s _easy_ to open his mouth wider, relax his throat, feel Tony’s cock just push inside it. It’s _easy_ to kneel there, legs unable to move, hands tied together. It’s _easy_ to lick and suck and swallow around the heavy weight of Tony’s erection. 

He likes looking up from under his eyelashes, being able to see Tony staring down at him, looking lust-wrecked and pleasure-drunk. Tony’s lips are parted slightly, and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. He combs his fingers through Steve’s hair gently – not tugging or pulling at all, just petting, and it makes Steve give a creaky little moaning noise that makes Tony gasp. 

Steve keeps sucking, bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm, working on taking more and more of Tony into his throat. He gets a little bit more down each time, and he’s almost at the base when Tony pulls back, breathing hard and shaking. His cock is wet, glistening with Steve’s saliva and his own pre-come, and Steve can’t help it, he leans forward, chasing after it, because he wants it back, wants it in his mouth, wants to keep pulling those pleasure noises out of Tony. 

“ _Tony_ ,” he whines, almost losing his balance as he tries to get his mouth on Tony’s dick again. 

“Shh, shh, honey, I know, it was so good, you’re so good,” Tony murmurs, dropping to his knees in front of Steve. Steve flushes at the praise, feeling light and warm and easy, and then Tony is kissing him, rough and wet and hard, like he’s trying to taste his own pre-come in Steve’s mouth. 

“Want – wanna be good. For you,” Steve pants when Tony slides his mouth down Steve’s throat. Steve arches his head back, back, baring his throat to Tony. _Yours_ , he thinks fuzzily. 

“You are, baby, you’re so good,” Tony whispers against his skin. “I want – I need to untie you, Steve, so we can get to the bed, is that okay?” 

Steve thinks about it. He would like to keep sucking Tony off, but he wants to be in the bed even more. Wants to have Tony over him, looking down at him with smouldering eyes. 

“Yes,” he says. “Bed is good.” 

Tony chuckles lightly, then walks on his knees around Steve to the side, and begins unlooping the red ropes around his legs and arms. 

When Steve is completely free, he looks down at himself. His cock is still hard, but it feels separate, less urgent somehow. The ropes have left red marks in his skin – nothing that will bruise, just a flush from the pressure. Steve thinks it looks beautiful. Like art. 

He can stand, so he does, letting Tony help him to his feet. He uses his physical freedom to pull Tony into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony’s back to hold him close. Tony’s skin is so warm, smooth. He wants to touch him everywhere. 

Tony kisses him, laughing. “Maybe next time, sweetheart. I have another idea for right now.” 

Oh. He’d been saying that out loud. He blushes, and Tony strokes a thumb over his cheek, still smiling. 

Steve feels less like he’s floating now, though he still feels warm and loose. 

“Yeah, look at you coming back up already,” Tony says with a sigh. “Sorry about that, honey. We’ll get you tied down again soon.” 

Steve’s cock jumps at that. Yes, that’s what he wants. To be tied down to Tony’s bed, at his mercy. 

He moves to the bed, but he hesitates when he gets there. Last time, Tony had tied him down on his front, but he wants to see Tony’s face, wants to watch him as he fucks Steve, watch him shake and tremble when he comes. 

Tony notices his hesitation right away, touches his elbow gently. “Steve? You okay? Gimme a colour.” 

“What?” 

“Colour, Steve. Green, yellow, red.” 

“Oh, um, green,” Steve says, not sure it’s true. 

“Steve. It’s important that you be honest with me, here. Please. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. That won’t be good for me, I promise.” Tony looks so earnest, so serious. 

“Okay, no, it’s fine, I just – I want to see your face? Last time, I couldn’t – I want to see your face this time.” 

A slow smile spreads across Tony’s face. “Don’t worry, honey,” he says. “That’s the plan. Lie on your back on the bed. I promise, it’ll be so good.” 

Steve smiles back, leans in and kisses Tony, then crawls up onto the big bed, lying on his back in the middle of it. 

Tony crawls over him, straddling his hips, and leans down to keep kissing him. He rocks back and forth a little, sliding their cocks together, and Steve moans. 

Tony’s hands reach while they kiss, pushing Steve’s wrists apart toward the corners of the bed. Steve shifts restlessly as Tony wraps the cuffs around his wrists, pulling them tight so that he doesn’t have any slack to move with. Steve can already feel the warm, easy lightness creeping back in. Tony slides down his body, kissing him all along the way. Steve moans and writhes, lost in the sensation of Tony’s lips and teeth and tongue all over his body. 

Tony lifts himself off Steve’s legs, turns, and wraps cuffs around Steve’s ankles. It’s only when Tony is finished, coming back up to place his mouth over Steve’s, that Steve realizes Tony had tied his legs down straight. He can bend his knees up a little, there’s enough slack for that, but he can’t spread his legs, and he doesn’t know how that’s going to work. 

“How…?” Steve asks, voice soft. “I can’t spread my legs.” 

Tony grins down at him, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip. “You don’t need to spread your legs, honey. I’ve been wanting to get that great big cock of yours inside me since the moment I saw it.” 

Steve’s brain grinds to a screeching halt. Oh, hell, Tony’s going to let him – he’s going to get to – oh _hell_. 

“You wanna?” Tony asks, casual, like he doesn’t know the answer. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve says, cock throbbing with need. “Tony, _yes_.” 

Tony grins down at him, then crawls over to the side of the bed so he can root around in the drawer for condoms and lube. 

Steve is gripped by a sudden thought, an image in his brain that he can’t shake. He’s never – he _likes_ doing it, he’s always liked doing it, but he’s never – obviously – done it while tied up. Never done it from this position. But he suddenly wants it, wants to do it more than anything in the world, wants it more than _air_ , so even though his cheeks are hot with humiliation at asking for it, he can’t stop the words from pouring out, as stilted and halting as they are. 

“Tony, can you – I want to – I want to open you up,” he says breathlessly, eyes struggling to focus on Tony’s smirking face. “With my – with my mouth. I want you to – I want you to _sitonmyface_ ,” he finally chokes out, and Tony’s jaw slackens, his eyes going wide and dark. 

“Oh, honey, yes,” he breathes, very deliberately putting the lube and condoms down beside Steve’s elbow. “I can do that, if you want me to.” 

“Please,” Steve answers. His cock is hard and leaking, but his head is fuzzy and warm and light, and the fact that Tony had said yes, hadn’t laughed at him or mocked him or made a weird face – Tony wants his mouth, he’ll let Steve open him up like that, and god, it’s just want Steve wants. 

“We’ll have to change our set-up, here, though – I want my hands free, but I still don’t want _yours_ free,” Tony says, reaching for the drawer beside the bed. He digs for a moment, then comes up with a new apparatus. It’s all black, and the first thing Steve thinks when he sees it is the _collar_ , which gives him a shiver of nerves and want and confusion all at the same time. 

Tony holds it up for him, and now Steve can see that it has three loops in total, not just one round collar, and he’s even more confused. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asks. Steve shakes his head. 

Tony smiles down at him, and spreads his fingers out in the biggest loop, so Steve can see how big around it is. “This goes around your throat – it’s not tight, it won’t choke you. Do you have a problem with having something like this around your throat?” 

Steve thinks about it for a moment before he answers, and the pleased look Tony gives him tells him that was the right thing to do. “If it won’t choke me, I think it would be okay.” He thinks about that for a second, and maybe he – other people like that, sometimes, maybe he would want it, would like it. “I mean, I don’t – I don’t know if that’s –” 

“Shh, honey, it’s okay, you don’t have to decide anything else right now,” Tony says soothingly, stroking Steve’s hair. “We can talk about that another time.” 

Steve nods. “Okay.” 

Tony holds up the collar-thing again, picks up one of the smaller hanging loops. “These would go around your wrists,” he says. “So your hands would be at your face, you’d have a little bit of room to move them, but not exactly _free_. And I want to strap the collar onto the bed, so you won’t be able to move around, either.” 

Steve stares at him, and Tony chuckles. “Does that sound good?” 

Steve swallows hard, then nods, because _yes_. He can use his hands, he can spread Tony’s cheeks apart for his mouth, do a proper job of it, but he’ll still be tied down, there for Tony’s pleasure, only able to move if Tony decides he can. _Yes_ , it sounds good. 

Tony grins, and it’s devilish, then straps the collar around Steve’s neck. It’s not tight – Tony can fit his whole hand in between the fabric and Steve’s throat, and it still doesn’t feel tight, so it’s good. Then Tony uncuffs Steve’s right wrist, putting it into one of the collar’s cuffs immediately. He does the same with Steve’s left wrist, then pulls a rope with a D-ring from the centre of the headboard, and attaches it to the ring on the collar strap. 

Steve shifts experimentally. He can make fists just under and in front of his chin, but he can’t do much else with his hands. 

“What’s your colour, sweetheart?” Tony murmurs, petting Steve’s hair again. 

“Green,” Steve replies, and he thinks the smile on his face might be a little on the goofy side. “Now get up here, mister.” 

Tony snorts, mutters “Bossy little sub, aren’t you?” and turns away from Steve, straddles his chest, backs up and tucks his calves under Steve’s bent elbows. 

His perfect, round bubble butt is right in front of Steve’s face, and he gives in to the urge to lift his head and bite at the fleshy globe, chest warming at the laughing yelp from above him. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that,” Tony promises, shifting back a little more. He spreads his knees, and now Steve can see a hint of it, the furled skin of his hole, pink and clean and tight. It looks amazing, he wants to see if it feels just as good. 

Tony lowers himself down, thighs resting on Steve’s chest, and he’s finally, finally in reach, so Steve stops wasting time and uses his hands to spread Tony’s cheeks apart, and begins to kiss and lick at the tender, hidden skin. He slides his tongue up Tony’s crack, circling wetly around his hole. The texture is rough, tight, but it feels hot against his mouth. 

Tony moans, his hips shifting, and Steve shivers with pride at the knowledge that he’s responsible for the reaction. 

He begins to lick and suck and kiss in earnest, then, letting his mouth do as it will. When Tony’s hole is slick and wet from his mouth, he starts pushing at the opening with his tongue. He darts his tongue in and out, in and out, over and over again as he licks and sucks at Tony’s rim, until Tony’s muscles have loosened, and then he starts working even harder, pushing his tongue in as deep as he can make it go. 

Tony is rocking above him, balls resting taut under Steve’s chin. Tony is tight, so tight, but hot and smooth around Steve’s tongue, so he keeps licking and sucking and working. He knows his hands are clenching and releasing on the meat of Tony’s ass, the top of his thighs, and he wonders if he’ll leave bruises. He hopes so, he wants to see marks on Tony’s skin, marks that prove that not only had Steve gotten to touch him, he’d gotten to _claim_ him, just as much as Tony has claimed Steve. 

A sudden sharp sensation in his nipples – it’s Tony, pinching and rolling them – makes him cry out, head snapping back and pushing his chin into Tony’s perineum. That makes Tony buck down, bend at the waist, and then his mouth is on Steve’s cock. 

Hot, wet, silky suction, and Steve can’t do anything but moan and redouble his efforts and shove his tongue as deeply inside Tony as it will go. It’s an echo chamber, a reverberation of pleasure – Tony sucks Steve’s cock, it makes Steve moan and lick and suck, which makes Tony moan and suck, and Steve knows, he just _knows_ he’s going to come, hard and hot and sudden, but then Tony is pulling off him, pulling away, and Steve’s head surges up, trying to get back to that sweet, tight hole, trying to taste Tony again. 

“Gonna – gotta get lube, honey, just a second,” Tony groans, breathless and hot, spinning to straddle Steve’s hips and face him. He rips open a condom with his teeth and rolls it down over Steve’s straining cock, then he grabs the lube, pouring it over his fingers even as he bucks to ride the desperate roll of Steve’s hips, and then Tony reaches back behind himself, crying out and closing his eyes tight. Steve wishes he could see Tony shove slick fingers inside himself, see his hole stretch open for the intrusion, but Tony doesn’t waste any time, doesn’t make a show of it, just spreads some slick over the condom on Steve’s cock and then pulls his left ass cheek aside while he uses his right hand to grip Steve, holding him steady, then presses down. He’s amazing, tight, and so, so fucking hot, Steve can’t help but cry out as he sinks into that perfect, clenching heat. 

Tony moans, bringing both hands around to Steve’s chest, steadying himself. Then he’s moving, hard and fast, riding Steve with rolling, grinding hips. The silky, sweet grip of him around Steve’s cock is relentless, unbelievable, and Steve bends his knees a little, as much as he can, and it’s just enough to get a little leverage so he can pump his hips up, fucking up into that tight, tight heat, pushing his cock as deep as he can into Tony’s ass. Tony is crying out, head thrown back, and Steve knows, he just _knows_ that Tony probably wasn’t prepped enough, that the little bit of rimming and lube wouldn’t have been enough to stretch him out properly to take Steve’s cock, but Tony looks like he’s in heaven, bouncing and rocking over Steve’s body. 

Steve thrusts up, trying to fuck as deeply as he can into Tony’s body, panting with the effort and groaning with pleasure. Tony looks like a god above him, golden and warm and lost to pleasure as he fucks himself down on Steve’s cock. 

There’s tight heat, silken smoothness, the view of Tony losing control above him, and then Tony moves his hands, up toward Steve’s, and wraps his hands around Steve’s wrists, where he’s cuffed to his own neck, holding and touching him and it’s all too much, Steve can’t take it anymore, and he cries out, his balls drawing tight, his whole body tensing as his head floats high and far away, and then he’s coming, pumping hard and fast into the condom, keening as Tony ripples around him, clenching tight and releasing, milking his cock. The orgasm seems to last for ages, and Tony keeps riding, hands solid and hard on Steve’s pecs. Tony pumps him until there’s nothing left, until every slick tight slide is almost too much, until he’s over sensitive and whining with the pleasure of it, and then Tony pulls off, moaning at the loss of Steve’s cock. Steve moans, too, as his softening cock flops down onto his belly, and Tony shifts forward, just a few inches, one hand buried in Steve’s hair and the other jerking himself off, hard and tight and fast, hips thrusting up into his fist as he pumps and strokes. He gasps out meaningless words of praise as he does it, and then cries out, one loud wail, coming all over Steve’s chest, his throat, hitting his chin. 

“– fucking come all over your amazing tits –” 

Tony’s not even making sense, just gasping filthy nonsense words as his hips jerk and hot streaks of white come land on Steve’s chest. Steve shivers, knowing he should be embarrassed, that he should feel humiliated that Tony had called them ‘tits’, but his body desperately tries to react with desire or orgasm or both. It can’t, it really can’t because he’s spent, he’s so spent all he can do is lie there and let Tony come on him, claim him and mark him and _fuck_ , he can’t _not_ moan again, hips jerking uselessly into the air, even though there’s nothing left. 

Tony collapses over him, pressing their chests together, completely unconcerned about the mess of come all over Steve’s torso. They’re both breathing hard, hearts pounding hard and fast, shivering with the aftershocks. After a moment, Tony manages to lift his head and press quick, gentle kisses all over Steve’s face – his jaw, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, then finally his mouth, and this is a longer kiss, deep and wet and soft, tongue licking into Steve’s mouth. 

_I love you I love you I love you_ , Steve thinks. His whole body is vibrating and alive and floating. His head is fuzzy, is body spent, but he kisses Tony back, tries to pour everything he’s feeling into it, and Tony matches him, Steve can _feel_ it in his kiss, that same emotion reflected back to him. 

The kiss takes a while to slow down, to cool off, and when it naturally ends, when they’ve caught their breath, Tony reaches up and pulls at Steve’s wrist cuffs, slides the buckles undone and then massages his wrists as he frees them. Steve shivers, sated but needful, then wraps his arms around Tony’s back and kisses him, kisses him until they’re both breathless again. 

Steve is half-asleep, then, when he feels Tony open the cuffs around Steve’s ankles. He pulls a blanket over them, nuzzling into Steve’s chest, his throat, and Steve knows they’re going to regret the sticky mess on his chest later, but he doesn’t care, and clearly neither does Tony. 

Steve’s head is too light, too airy, too _easy_ to worry about it, so he ignores it, pushes it away, and lets himself float in the perfect, wonderful feeling of Tony curled into him, body relaxing and feeling so warm, heavy, perfect. 

“I love you,” he whispers, and he shouldn’t be saying it, he knows, but he doesn’t _care_ , just wants Tony to know, that after everything that’s happened, everything Tony has taught him about himself, that’s what’s left – Steve’s love for Tony. 

“Love you, too,” Tony murmurs sleepily against Steve’s throat, and Steve hears it, _feels_ it, and knows it. Knows it like he’s always known it, like there’s never been anything else but love between them. 

And, like a switch has been thrown, Steve is asleep in moments, drifting warm and pleasant and easy until morning. 

END


End file.
